


Подарок

by InfernoFlame



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame
Summary: Лютик любил Геральта. А Геральт был вечно недовольным копом, от которого услышать что-то эмоциональное, кроме «Зараза», было практически нереально. Так они и жили бы, один хмурый, другой воодушевленный, если бы не одно «но» – приближалась очередная годовщина их знакомства.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	Подарок

Лютик любил Геральта.

А Геральт был вечно недовольным копом, от которого услышать что-то эмоциональное, кроме «Зараза», было практически нереально. Так они и жили бы, один хмурый, другой воодушевленный, если бы не одно «но» — приближалась очередная годовщина их знакомства.

Познакомиться им посчастливилось на Йуле года четыре назад. Тогда, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать и наряжать елку в участке, Геральт, как самый настоящий полицейский, не отлынивал от работы. Дело его заключалось вот в чем — какой-то мужчина обнаружил в своем доме грабителя. Вернее, так ему сначала показалось. Нетрудно было догадаться, что грабитель оказался вовсе не грабителем, а всего лишь уличным музыкантом, который решил (как тогда описал свои намерения сам Лютик) заскочить «на чай» к жене этого самого домовладельца.

Тогда парень впервые за всю свою недолгую жизнь побывал в полицейском участке. Геральт долго допрашивал его, но, что показалось Лютику удивительным, не давил на него психологически. Более того, когда правда все же раскрылась, полицейский, сказав, что на улице все замело снегом, предложить подвезти музыканта до его квартиры.

Примерно так они и стали общаться.

Геральт часто заезжал к своему новому знакомому домой. За пару месяцев душевных вечерних разговоров за кружкой чая они сдружились настолько, что Лютик начал отшучиваться, мол, он никогда не думал, что жизнь однажды подсунет ему близкого человека в виде угрюмого полицейского.

Как все закрутилось дальше Юлиан, признаться, не помнил. Просто в один прекрасный момент он решил, что надо рискнуть. Сделать шаг к чему-то большему. Лютик до сих пор не понимал, почему он поцеловал Геральта тем вечером, но так ни разу, несмотря на ссоры, и не пожалел о своем первом шаге.

Стоит догадаться, что одними поцелуями дело не обошлось.

С тех пор Геральт практически поселился у него. И сейчас Лютик, держа в руках коробку со своим подарком на день их знакомства, ловил ртом снежинки напротив двухэтажного частного дома, в котором обитал полицейский. С сюрпризом возникли свои сложности. Дело в том, что Лютик даже не знал, что можно было бы подарить копу — у Геральта было абсолютно все, кроме записей песен парня. Только вот диск с собственным творчеством музыкант и не стал бы ему дарить. Геральта порой раздражала его музыка. «Это как пирог без начинки», — постоянно повторял полицейский. На деле же Лютик догадывался, что Геральт просто ревновал из-за его постоянных выступлений на сцене в публичных местах.

Поправив шарф на шее, бард бережно прижал коробку к себе сильнее, поднялся на крыльцо и постучал в дверь, украшенную рождественским венком. Сейчас Геральт наверняка будет возмущаться. Как и всегда. Лютику это было привычно.

А кружка с напечатанной на ней фотографией спящего Геральта определенно понравится самому полицейскому.

Настолько, что, возможно, белоголовый снова не будет разговаривать с Лютиком пару дней.


End file.
